My Discourse Community Response
Asya Patterson 9/18/15 Remember Written Is Good A discourse community is a group of people who use communication to achieve shared goals and purposes. Most people belong to at least one discourse community that requires written communication and so it’s essential that today’s technology dominant generation especially becomes more familiar with the many forms of written communication as well. To become a part of Hampton’s women’s volleyball team, your talents must be recognized and you must be recruited. Once you have a place on the team you must prove worthy of playing time showing discipline, tolerance, selflessness, and whole-hearted play. On the court, verbal communication between teammates is helpful, encouraging, and occasionally playful to ensure that the game is enjoyed. Between coaches and players conversation is respectfully informal and perhaps more focused, and constructive than that between teammates. Sometimes during games, communication between coaches and players as well as teammates is strictly physical to avoid revealing game strategies to opponents. In the case that there is music such as during pregame, all things go and communication shifts from verbal to physical within seconds. The lady pirates strive to be 2015 MEAC Champions and play for each other to experience self and team growth. Relevant genres within this discourse community include scouting reports, NCAA contract agreements, game statistics, travel itineraries, and game reviews. To continue membership in this discourse community, it is necessary that all of the previous forms of written communication be understood. To be considered family you must be born or married into the bloodline, or display great loyalty, love, and honesty towards blood family members. Family stays together, is supportive, loving, and honest and so there is very little stress. The air is light and comforting and communication is informal within parameters of respect. Although communication amongst both immediate and distant family is mostly verbal due to the convenience of cell phones, notes and occasional celebratory or holiday cards are sometimes received better especially by more traditional members. To be a friend, you must exemplify many of the same values as members of the family discourse community such as loyalty, support, and honesty. Friends should also create a similar environment that allows all members to be themselves without fear of judgment. Around friends, communication can be completely informal granted the previously mentioned values are practiced. Today, friends make optimal use of cell phones to communicate. The more popular genres however include texts, direct messages, and snapchats. Current media steers friends away from verbal communication, which is why notes and occasional celebratory or holiday cards are even more appreciated. To join the Camp Bow Wow crew, you must apply, be loosely interviewed, and shadow shift leaders to learn the ropes. Once you’re capable of basic housekeeping, you are released to the yards where you gradually learn the campers and become more comfortable handling them all. Members more suitable for deskwork and customer service train for front desk where they are formal, polite, and accommodating to customers. Front desk employees participate in an equal amount of verbal and written communication considering that every camper and all their information must be entered into a data system as well as written up and filed away. Appropriate informality is the norm between employees and with managers. For choosing to clean up after and take care of 20+ dogs at a time, it is clear that all employees are dedicated to making sure that the campers are safe, clean, and enjoy themselves during their time at camp bow wow. Front desk employees aim for correctness and completion of each campers paperwork so that care-taking employees can ensure that each camper is comfortable during their stay at Camp Bow Wow. Genres such as care-taking guidelines and new camper applications go through the front desk employees into the hands of the care-taking employees to be able to meet the needs of each and every camper. To-do lists and work schedules are consistently all employees’ responsibility. Each discourse community that I belong to one way or another required some form of written communication. Although in today’s generation, written communication is so easily avoidable, it is key to many aspects of life and must be regularly practiced.